My UnOrdinary, Bizarre Adventure
by Starlight's Poet
Summary: You ever read those isekai novels or seen those anime where someone gets sent to another world? Well, that's what happened to me. I died of cancer and got sent to a world where apparently your power determines your lot in life? Oh, did I forget to mention someone thought it would be funny if they gave me Za FUCKING Warudo? OC/Remi, John/Sera
1. Prologue

" _In the kingdom of the blind, the one-eyed man is king." -Desiderius Erasmus_

* * *

 **unORDINARY x JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Crossover:**

" **My Unordinary, Bizarre Adventure"**

* * *

Part 1: It's a Wonderful World

* * *

Wellston City. A small place to live, but by no means unwelcoming. It was home to a population of seventy thousand or so. It offered newcomers many options for a chance to start a new life. Some had taken to calling it the City of New Beginnings.

Sam preferred calling it the City of Rough Beginnings. When he arrived in Wellston City, it had been nothing short but unwelcoming. Between people treating him like shit and having no money, life was hard. Yet by some strange twist of fate, he had found himself in charge of a small coffee house near the school district of Wellston Private Academy.

It was a fairly modest establishment. It wasn't nearly as famous or prestigious as other coffee houses, but it did offer a wide selection of brews and cakes and such. Sam liked working here, especially since it was the man who saved his life who gave him this job in the first place. Of course, he was also forced to dress the part.

Not that he was complaining. The suit was pretty good, if he said so himself. It was more or less just a black vest over a button-up white shirt with a black tie, dress pants and dance shoes. Over his hands were tight-fitting black gloves with white designs resembling wings on the back. He was also rather average looking. Tanned skin, dark blue eyes and dishwater blonde hair and whatnot.

The day had been relatively slow for the most part. It was Monday, so business hours were in full swing right from the get go. Occasionally, he got a student wandering in for a quick cup of joe. He was in the middle of cleaning a cup when he heard the bell on his door ring, signaling the arrival of a new customer.

Looking over his shoulder, it was another student. Neat black hair, amber eyes and wearing a Wellston Private Academy uniform. "Yo." Sam greeted. "Haven't seen you in a while, John."

"Yeah..." John smiled thinly. He was one of his regulars, having taken an immediate liking to his coffee on his first visit, which had been a month after the shop was opened. "Been busy. Can I get a quick decaff to go?"

"Sure." Sam finished polishing the cup and set it aside before he went to work. The same motions as usual. Having eight months of experience had more or less made making coffee the same as breathing or writing. "So, what's been up with you lately? No offense, _amigo_ , but you look like shit."

The student chuckled wryly, scratching his cheek. "It's been a hectic week. Gavin's really had it out for me ever since I humiliated him out in the hall the other day."

"What'd you do?"

"I tossed him out a window." Sam paused and stared at John. "All he had a was a dislocated shoulder. You'd be surprised how resilient some people are."

Oh, Sam could imagine, given what the world was like. In this world, everyone was born with some kind of super power. Those that weren't were the weak. The "crippled." In society, your power is what determines your worth. The more powerful you are, the more successful you shall be.

John was one of those unfortunate to be born without power. To the eyes of society, he was a "cripple."

Perhaps it was because of his status that John managed to find some form of friendship with Sam, for he too was also a "cripple" in the eyes of society. Those without an Ability.

Sam didn't care much for the rules society had in place, much less their overall view on people like him. All he cared about was getting through the day with relatively normal events playing out. He hated when things spiraled out of his control, as it usually made for some unnecessary work.

Speaking of unnecessary work, it was almost time for his full-time job. The boss was going to want to have a word with him in the evening. Something about a "rowdy customer," or somewhere along those lines.

For now, Sam just focused on his work. Finished, he handed John his coffee. The golden-eyed boy took a swift swig and immediately let out a content sigh. "Best coffee ever." he said happily. "You know, you really should franchise this stuff!"

"No thanks." Sam replied. "Fine with my job as is. Besides, my boss would be having a stroke if he found out I left."

"Whatever floats your boat, man. See you around!"

With that, John left the store, leaving Sam alone. Already, the dishwater blonde was back to work as he glanced at the clock, realizing that some of his regulars would be here. Rolling up his sleeves and tugging on his gloves, he pulled a clip out from his pocket and pulled back his hair, keeping his bangs from falling into his eyes.

Making coffee was serious business, after all.

* * *

 _ **~ Eyes of Heaven ~**_

* * *

It was midday when a gathering of powerful individuals met. The room was darkened, sans for only a few lamps. Standing like sentinels next to the only entrances into the room, including the vents, were men dressed in sharp suits and stony, rugged features. These men were built for combat, muscles clearly visible beneath their suits. Some were standing like imposing giants, looking ready for combat at a moment's notice.

However, these figures were not the focus. Rather, the focus were the three people sitting in a semi-circle.

To the fart left, sitting on a wood chair, was a man in his mid thirties, wearing a red button up shirt with a black coat hanging off his shoulders and dark dress pants and dance shoes. He was certainly a handsome fellow, having a sharp face with a roguish charm to it, added by the slit-shaped scar over his left eye. His right eye was cobalt blue, and his dark brown hair was pulled back into a long ponytail.

To the right was an older man, somewhere between fifty and sixty, wearing a jet black suit with a dark gray dress shirt and black-and-white stripped tie. His cheeks were sunken and his eyes were slanted, showing off the dark red irises. His fading gray hair was swept back. His shriveled hands held his cane firmly. Though he looked like an old man, there was a certain air of danger to him, as if crossing this man was the last thing you wanted.

By far the younger of the three was the last individual, who sat comfortably in a velvet red sofa with her legs crossed. She was a gorgeous woman, possessing an hourglass figure with curvy hips and a sizable bust, emphasized by the gracious view of her cleavage that was shown. She wore a black skirt that came down to her knees with fishnet stocking, complete with navy blue stiletto heels. A crimson button-up shirt hugged her upper body tightly while a black heavy jacket sat over her shoulders. A silver ring sat on the middle finger of her left hand, while her right hand held a cigarette betwixt her fingers. Her amethyst eyes were sharp and clear, almost unnaturally so, while her snow white hair fell to her shoulders.

"It's been a while since the last time the three of us were brought together." the many with the ponytail said with a grin, propping his feet on the coffee table. "Last time we were here was when that whole New Bostin fiasco cropped up."

 _ **Archipelago! Age, 35! The leader of a small group of elite-tier individuals that rule over the East Side! Once, he was a low-tier street urchin who stole to get by! As the years went on, he became involved in the underbelly of Wellston City, and he eventually rose to the ranks! He now rules over the East Side, as a high-tier of considerable power! There are few who know of his name and his "Fall Out Boys!"**_

The old gentleman smiled wryly. "It's been a while since that incident passed. Such trouble, that was." he remarked. "Between the fallout at the school and the unruly brats who thought they were taking a page from a brat's book and trying to start a revolt, it was certainly a trying time. It almost made me want to retire."

Archipelago laughed, throwing his head back. "You? Retire? Sorry, old man, but it'll be a cold day in hell before that happens! After all, the little shits need to be reminded every now and then who The War Hound is to keep 'em in line!"

 _ **War Hound! Age, 68! Despite his old age, he is feared and respected by all in the West Side of Wellston City! When he was born into the world, the world was different! Those with powers fought not out of superiority, but out of survival! He fought, tooth and nail, and now he stands above the rest! The "A-SEE/D-SEE Protection Company" maintains order in the West Side, and those who break the rules will find themselves neck-deep in the grave!**_

War Hound's lips curved upward. Then he tilted his head to the young woman. "So then, what brings us here? If it was just either myself or Arch, I assume it would have to be some signifance. For all of the Three to be brought here..."

"There's been a bit of the uproar in the Brandish District." the woman said, leaning back as she took a drag of her cigarette. "Up until recently, it had been relatively quiet. That is, until some rowdy brat called Waldo starting causing a ruckus. He's been terrorizing the low-tiers, as well as trying to rally the mid to elite-tiers under his banner."

Archipelago raised an eyebrow. "Waldo… I think I remember the name. Some pissant who tried to get ahead of the competition not too long ago. Last I checked, wasn't he a mid-tier? Or at the very least a shitty low-tier?"

"Can't say I remember. Memory's none too good these days." War Hound answered. "Still, I doubt it's of any concern. I find it hard to believe you'd feel pressured by such an ant."

"I'm not. I'm more annoyed than anything. To the point, however. Archipelago is correct: up until recently, Waldo was a mid-tier, but after a meeting with an executive from NXGen, he suddenly rose into becoming an elite-tier. With in the span of two months."

"Wait, two months?" The young male dropped his feet, leaning forward. "That's not possible. You don't just grow to become an elite-tier. It takes you years to hone and strengthen your ability. No one can increase their Ability in two months."

"NXGen..." War Hound hummed. "Interesting. I'll have someone look into it. Still, we can't have an upstart running amok. Shall I take care of it for you, madame?"

The woman smirked. "No need. I have my cute little _bouncer_ doing the work for me."

"Seriously?" Archipelago said, feeling a little sorry for the poor bastard. "Kind of overkill, don't you think?"

* * *

 _ **~ Eyes of Heaven ~**_

* * *

The shop had closed up for the night, but Sam had not been allowed to rest. His boss had called and filled him in on the details. The rowdy customer in Brandish had been up to no good for whatever reason, terrorizing the low-tiers and whatnot.

In all honesty, Sam just wanted to go back to his apartment and sleep, but a job was a job. He found it odd that someone would spend so much time harassing low-tiers when they could be doing something a hell of a lot more productive. Some people must have the oddest past times.

' _Still, this place is pretty nice.'_ Sam noted with a small smile as he walked through the streets of Brandish. _'Maybe a little empty at night, though. Maybe I can ask the boss to help spruce the place up a bit. Maybe open up shop here too, when we get some more workers and all that.'_

 _ **The Brandish District, one of the more unruly parts of the Central Ward!**_

 _ **Wellston City is divided into three districts! The East Side, ruled by Archipelago's "Fall Out Boys!" The West Side, ruled by the War Hound's "A-SEE/D-SEE Protection Company!" And finally, the Central Ward! Currently, two rival gangs are vying for control of the Central Ward: the "Men in Black" and the "Nickel Backs!"**_

 _ **Commonly in districts like Brandish, low-tiers are treated with disdain and suffer harsh brutality! One of the big players here is Waldo, an elite-tier Ability user who rules with an iron fist!**_

 _ **Tonight, however, he will soon be dethroned!**_

As he walked through the empty streets, Sam came to a stop when he noticed three or four people suddenly emerge from alleyway behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he noted how they all looked the part of stereotypical thugs. Hoodies, beanies, ratty dingy clothes. Rugged faces.

And asshole-looking.

"Really? Coming out of an alley?" Sam asked as he turned around, one hand in his pocket and the other dangling by his side. "Don't you people have anything better to do?"

"Look at this a'hole." one of them said with a sneer. "Dressed up, all nice and fancy. Got somewhere to be, suits?"

"Yeah, actually. Looking for someone. A guy named Waldo." That got a lot of attention from the thugs. Everyone looked at one another, as if surprised before they looked at Sam with narrowed eyes. "Look. I get it. You don't like people asking questions. But my boss wants a talk with your boss."

"And who is your boss?"

"Can't say." he answered. Immediately, the thugs' eyes began to glow. "I take it you don't like the answer?" Some raised their fists, energy coiling around them. Others just looked to brawl. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he leveled an even glare at them. "Alright… Hard way it is. Wish you idiots would just make things simple for me."

* * *

 _ **~ Eyes of Heaven ~**_

* * *

 _ **Waldo. Age, 35! Formerly little more than a mid-tier, who struggled to survive in the rat hole that was the Brandish District, he has grown into a monster. His power is unrivaled here, and few dare to challenge him! Even high-tiers would hesitate, but it is not out of fear. No! It is out of wary, for there is no fearsome opponent than one who's sanity has dropped considerably!**_

 _ **No one knows how or why Waldo was able to increase his power in such a short amount of time, but the effects had not done any wonders for his sanity!**_

 _ **Easily agitated, aggressive, violent… All of these make up his new personality! A ruthless tyrant, one who has become a thorn in the side of The Three!**_

To say that Waldo was becoming increasingly unhinged would be something of an understatement.

Initially, when he returned to the Brandish District and revealed that his power had increased significantly, many saw how dangerous he became. At first, his power was used to fight for his fellow mid-tiers. An ideal that had not lasted long. As the weeks went by, his attacks and subsequent counteroffensives became increasingly violent. Some found themselves serious wounded, others being carted off to a hospital.

Waldo was a nobody, as far as the powerful and influential individuals in the Central Ward were concerned. Even now, he was inconsequential, but his actions were quickly becoming a nuisance. He was like a wild dog, attacking anyone he saw as a threat, or an opportunity to relieve some of this newfound pent up anger. The Three had taken notice, and soon, whether it would by their action or by the action of the rival gangs.

The Nickel Backs had more than enough beef with Waldo. Though most of their numbers comprised of elite and high-tiers, they valued their comrades. Even the low-tiers who had been caught in the line of fire. The Men in Black, however, simply wanted to gain control of the Central Ward out of profit. Extortion and the like. To them, Waldo was an obstacle that had to be removed.

The boss of the Three realized that, if the situation didn't resolve soon, then there would be a three-way brawl. Which, of course, would lead to heavy casualties. That was the last thing anyone wanted. To that end, she sent in her best.

Her "bouncer."

Sam had found himself filling this role for the last six months. Ever since she learned of what he could do and his circumstances. At first, she took him in and helped him get on his feet when he arrived at Wellston City. Then they learned of his newfound skillset, and she brought him into the fold.

Underground dealings. Criminal activties. Illegal stuff that Sam knew would get him into loads of trouble, if it weren't for the fact that the world was based around the idea of Social Darwinism. The police turned a blind eye to them, because they were just far too powerful. Opposing a group that was the honest to god mafia was the same as poking at a seriously pissed off lioness protecting her cubs.

At first, he didn't appreciate his job. But he eventually came to learn that everything had a price. Him being in the boss' debt was one such price. So he sucked it up, and put himself to work.

Getting the information he needed was easy enough. Those ideas just sung like jailbirds when push came to shove. There was no loyalty. Just fear. They followed Waldo because they were terrified out of their minds. It was easier to side with the guy with the bigger stick than it was to be beaten by it.

The building that Waldo was hold up looked disheveled. It looked like it was about ready to fall apart. Rubble and steel beams and whatnot. The front entrance was one of those sliding glass doors, but the glass had long since been smashed, leaving behind only jagged remains.

"Why is it that the bad guy's lair is always in desperate need of house cleaning?" Sam wondered to himself before he stepped inside Waldo's base of operations.

The lobby of what used to be an impressive hotel had long since fallen into dismay. Sofas became rotten beds for bugs. The pristine floor dirty with dust, dried blood and rubble. The roof had holes and chunks of concrete sticking out. Off to the side, the half-destroyed remains of an elevator poked out through the mangled doors.

In the center of it all was Waldo, who sat on top of a pile of trash and concrete chunks and rubble. The man looked haggard, sunken cheeks and a gaunt face with dark rings. His hair was messy and unkempt, yet somehow managed to have a professional look, albeit messy. The first two buttons of his button up were undone, his tie was crooked, his pants were wrinkled and his sleeves were torn.

At first, Waldo didn't seem to notice Sam. The dishwater blonde looked at him with some skepticism, carefully approaching the pile of rubble. Eventually, the man spoke up. "I thought I told you idiots I didn't want to be bothered."

"Sorry. Didn't get the memo." Sam said cheekily. Waldo raised his head, somewhat surprised to see a fresh face. "You Waldo?"

"Who wants to know?"

"The Three want you out of here. _Now_." he said simply. Waldo didn't answer at first. Whether it was because of the bluntness Sam demonstrated or the fact that he casually mentioned the Three was up in the air. "I don't like having to fight, but if you won't go quietly, I won't have much of a choice."

Waldo narrowed his eyes. He soaked in Sam's appearance, sneering before he hopped down from his makeshift throne of garbage. "I have no idea who you are, you little brat, but you are in no room to be making demands." he said as he raised a hand. His eyes glowed, almost like fire while something shimmered around his arms. It looked as if the air around it was rippling. "And frankly, I don't care. I'm in a bad mood as is. Either you get out, or I beat you to within an inch of your life."

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Dude, don't make my job any harder than it is."

"Che! Acting so confident! You must have some kind of ability if you can waltz right up in here like you own the place!"

"I don't have an Ability. I'm a _cripple_."

Waldo was stunned for a moment. He looked at the barista in disbelief before his face contorted. Laughter erupted from his throat as he threw his head back. "Are you serious?! Y-you don't have an Ability?! I take that back! Your a suicidal little shit!" When he faced Sam again, there was a murderous glare in his eyes. The glow intensified, and a strange humming rung in Sam's ears. "I'm gonna enjoy seeing you turned to paste!"

Sam frowned and opened his mouth to speak. Waldo wouldn't allow it. He threw his arm forward, creating a wave of sound that ripped apart the ground. Concrete and debris were sent flying into the air. The shockwave of sound struck where Sam was, creating a giant plume of smoke. But Waldo, having already been in a bad mood, wanted to make absolutely sure that the brat was dead. He threw his arms again and again, sending streams of shockwaves, one after another.

"Die!" he screamed with a mad cackle. "Die die die!"

With each successful blow, the lobby continued to be torn apart. The destruction begin to spread outside. The front entrance was obliterated. Steel was ripped apart and mangled. Bricks and stone were shattered and turned into small pieces of rubble. By the time Waldo had finished his onslaught of attacks, there was a gigantic hole where the entrance to his base of operations was. The ground looked as if it had been gouged it or ripped apart with a knife.

Such was the power Waldo had been given. Or rather, the power he always had.

The power of his "Shockwave!"

 _ **Shockwave! An Ability that sends powerful waves of force! Through unknown means of amplification, it is capable of tearing apart concrete and stone with incredible ease! If such attacks were used on a human being with no resistance whatsoever, they would surely be mangled and torn apart by the resulting blast! The closer the shockwave is, the more damage the target will receive!**_

There was no sign of Sam. Not a shred of clothing. No blood splatters or torn flesh. Nothing. Not that Waldo expected there would be, but he had hoped there would be a shred of him left to use as a warning.

"That's what you get for pissing me off." Waldo snickered.

Someone chuckled behind him. "I'll say. You've got one hell of a hair trigger." Waldo froze for a second before he looked over his shoulder. Sam stared back at him with a smile on his face. "And guess what? Your five seconds are up."

"Wh-"

" **『** **Over Heaven** **』**!"

" _ **MUDA!"**_

A powerful punch, far stronger than anything Waldo had ever felt, knocked him upward. An unseen force had knocked him right into the air, right where he was helpless. In a helpless daze, he stared at Sam who raised a hand at him, as if he were the one who struck despite not being near him or within striking range. With a flick, he closed his hand and tightened it into a fist.

And then came Waldo's end in the form of an endless barrage of punches.

" _ **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"**_

" _ **MU~DA~!"**_

A final strike sent Waldo flying out into the street, where he bounced helplessly like a ragdoll and into another building on the other side. His body smashed straight into the wall, leaving behind an indenture that perfectly matched his size. His body was utterly destroyed. Tiny craters the size of large fists had been drilled into his body. Every bone in his body had been broken beyond measure. If he were still somehow alive, he would never again be able to fight.

To anyone who might have witnessed this one-sided slaughter, Sam had not even so much as laid a finger on him.

 _ **In this world, everyone is born with a power. Those who do not are known as "cripples!" People who were not born with an Ability! Society itself has adhered to the philosophy of Social Darwinism! Those with strength shall survive, and the weak will be weeded out!**_

 _ **However…!**_

In truth, unseen to all, there was a ghostly figure standing beside Sam, wielding two smoking fists. It was a tall, and a very muscular figure. It wore a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front.

It wore a small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin-ridged cables to the rear of its mask; secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both of its hands bore the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees were all topped by heart shapes. There were plates on its shins, and its footwear bore curved, sharply-pointed toes.

A figure composed entirely of silver, with dark, angry gray eyes.

 _ **There exists another power! The personification of one's fighting spirit and life force! The power to battle given physical form! It's name is "the Stand!"**_

 _ **This Stand, in another world, was once used by a powerful vampire! It was known as "The World!" In this world, in the hands of this bouncer, it is called by another name!**_

" _ **Over Heaven!"**_

Sam shook his head as he tugged on his gloves, Over Heaven receding into him. " _Buena pena_..."

 _ **It is said that the only person capable of defeating a God-tier Ability user is another God-tier Ability user! And the only thing capable of defeating a Stand is another Stand!**_

 _ **Therefore, in a world of Abilities…**_

 _ **The Stand is King!**_


	2. Chapter One: The Bouncer, Part One

**unORDINARY x JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Crossover:**

" **My Unordinary, Bizarre Adventure"**

* * *

Part 1: It's a Wonderful World

* * *

 _ **The Three! The most powerful Ability-users in all of Wellston City, and each command the major districts!**_

 _ **Archipelago and the Fall Out Boys of the East Side! War Hound and the A-SEE/D-SEE Protection Company of the West Side! And the leader and most powerful of the Three, who holds a vast majority of power in the Central Ward!**_

 _ **No one knows her true name! To anyone who learns of her existence, she is simply called "The Boss!"**_

 _ **Today, society revolves around the idea of Social Darwinism! However, in the past, those who possessed powers used them for the sake of survival! Chaos and anarchy run rampant across the world! It had only been through the actions of the few who dared to take action that the world shifted into a more peaceful path!**_

 _ **But as the world continues to revolve, so too will change! The Three wish to change the state of things in this city! Two groups stand in their way: The Men in Black and the Nickel Backs! Rival gangs who control the Central Ward!**_

 _ **However, there is one person under The Boss' employ who holds the power to turn the tide of this gang war to their favor! He is a**_ **cripple** ** _, someone who was not born with an Ability! A man who wields the power of the undefeatable manifestation of fighting will!_**

" _ **The Stand!"**_

 _ **In this world of Abilities,**_ _ **『**_ _ **Over Heaven**_ _ **』**_ _ **reigns as king!**_

* * *

\- Chapter One: The Bouncer, Part One -

* * *

 _Ten months ago, I was someone else. I had a different name and a different face, and had a family._

 _To put it simply, I was a bastard child. My folks never married. The reason why was because my mother found out my dad was a crook and more or less kicked him out of the house._

 _I thought I had a perfectly normal life. The days at school were normal. Everyone treated me like everyone else: some days you'd get bullied, some days you'd make friends. Stuff like that._

 _Then, when I was maybe 11 or 12, my mom found out I was diagnosed with cancer._

 _Turns out my mom, and my grandmother on pop's side had cancer. My mom was able to get it treated when she caught early signs of it. Grandma died, but it wasn't by cancer. She died by overworking herself, trying to provide food on the table for my dad._

 _For the next few years of my life, I struggled to fight back against cancer. I fought for four, maybe five years before it reached stage four. Mom thought I could still be cured, but I knew better._

 _I stopped going to chemo treatments. I dropped out of school, helped mom around the house. She didn't like it, but I didn't care. The doctors said I had maybe two or three weeks left to live._

 _By the third week, I had to be confined to a hospital bed. Mom didn't leave my side the whole time, except for when she had to go to the bathroom. My dad, who had been absent for my whole life since the day mom pushed him away, managed to sneak inside the hospital to say goodbye._

 _Turns out he had pictures of my middle school graduation. And the day I won the science fair that one time._

 _Most people would hate their dads for leaving them. I was happy to finally meet the man who brought me into this world, even if it would be for the last time._

 _The next day… I died._

 _At least, I should have died..._

* * *

 _ **~ It's a Wonderful World ~**_

* * *

Sam returned to Hotel Dies Irae, the HQ of The Three, after having finished his business. A quick phone call was all it took for the Fall Out Boys and A-SEE/D-SEE Protection Company to come strolling in and take care of the rest. The Brandish District was quelled, and the two-bit gangs that were the Nickel Backs and Men in Black were free to beat each other up to high heaven. The Boss wanted to let the two fight until one was left standing. After that, she'd swoop in and take out the loser.

Simple, but effective.

The hotel clerk saw him and bowed deeply, already moving to open the elevator door for him. "Welcome back, sir." he said politely. Everyone in the hotel was a member of the three gangs that ruled Wellston City. Therefore, they knew his status as the bouncer under The Boss' employ. She was the one who raised him to such heights. To become someone of fear and renown. He didn't mind the attention much, since fear often made people back down. But it also brought a lot of unnecessary attention too. He could count the number of people who wanted to replace him on a hand alone.

At any rate, Sam was glad he was on neutral territory. A-SEE/D-SEE and the Fall Out Boys were explicitly ordered not to fight each other, lest they be killed on the spot. Outside the hotel was fair game, however. Not that you'd expect that to happen, given who the leaders were. War Hound hated dissenters with a passion and hunted them down himself. Archipelago, however, inspired loyalty and camaraderie.

And everyone knew not to fuck with the Boss.

The elevator door slid to a close and was pulled up. Sam fiddled with a small coin in his hand, tossing it up and down until the elevator stopped and led him into a hallway. Near the entrance to the elevator was a room flanked by two sharply dressed men. Archipelago's men. The two nodded and Sam bobbed his head back, stepping inside.

"I'm back."

"That was fast." Archipelago looked over his shoulder, a wide grin on his face. It looked savage, as if he enjoyed the idea of Sam utterly decimating his opponents. "Then again, not surprising. You're a real work of art, Sammy. You ever thought of joining my boys?"

Sam smiled wryly. "That all depends. Can you convince the Boss to give me up?" he countered. One quick look from the woman herself was all it took to shoot down the notion. "Anyway, Waldo's been dealt with as you requested. The Nickel Backs and Men in Black will be left to their own devices and beat the hell out of each other. On the other hand, they could establish a truce."

"I sincerely doubt that." The Boss said, tossing what little of her cigarette was left into the ash tray on the table. "Michael and Miguel are far too stubborn to accept nothing less than victory. And Richard is too conceited for his own good. If they do come to accept a truce, it will only be when they step down."

War Hound nodded grimly. "Indeed..." He then turned to Sam with a curious look. "By the way, Sam. Regarding Waldo, how would you rate him?"

"Maybe mid-tier. Why?"

The Boss smiled thinly. A typical answer from him. He didn't look down on his opponents, but given his power, she supposed it was only natural he thought they were weak. How long would it be before he found a truly powerful opponent? She looked forward to that day.

"Since the situation has been resolved, I think we can all go home for the day." she said. "Unless you have other matters you wish to discuss."

"Got none here." Archipelago shook his head before he hopped off the couch and waved at Sam. "See you around, kid. And seriously, give the offer some thought."

War Hound stood up, putting on his fedora and flashing a smile at Sam and The Boss. "I'll see the two of you again. Until next time."

The leaders of the two major players of the Three left, their guards trailing behind them. The door closed softly, leaving only The Boss and Sam left in the room. Sam sighed deeply as he found himself falling into the comfortable embrace of the couch War Hound was sitting on, slowly being consumed by it. "You look tired." the Boss noted with a neutral expression. "Did you overextend yourself?"

"No. I'm more annoyed than anything." Sam replied. "Just once, I wish somebody would listen to my advice and just not do stupid crap. It's never going to end well."

"The world is made up of fools, my dear. It's the unfortunate truth about the people here in this city." The white-haired woman looked up at the ceiling with reminisce. "Before I was born, this city was a cesspool of filth. People used their powers for selfish gain, just trying to eke out a living in any possible way they could. Now look at what's become of them. Arrogant little shits who think that just because their ability is stronger than somebody else's they can kick the shit out of the weaker brats."

War Hound told him about those days. He must've only been a child when that era rolled around. In truth, Sam found that world only slightly better than the current one. At least then people actually gave a damn about another person, regardless if they were "cripples" or not.

Change, naturally, can bring out the worst in people. The city just drew the short stick was all.

"How did you deal with Waldo?"

"Broke every bone in his body. If he's still alive, chances are, he won't be in a fight ever again." the bouncer answered before he reluctantly pried himself off the couch. "I'll be heading back to my apartment. If something happens, just-"

There was movement out of the corner of his eye. It came so quick he couldn't react in time. Something threw him back onto the couch, and a heavy weight fell upon his hips. He would have tried to pull whatever threw itself on him off, but a pair of slender and cold hands cusped his face and a warm mouth pried his own open, a tongue invading his insides.

Sam's eyes widened. He writhed underneath her grasp as she continued to devour him before she pulled away. A thin string of saliva connected the two before it broke. "I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, my dearest." the Boss purred, a mischievous glint running through her eyes as a hand traced down his neck, eliciting a shock down his spine. "I'm in need of a certain _something_ tonight. And you are going to provide it."

"H-hey, wait." Sam groaned under her touch. "Are-are we really doing this? I have work tomorrow morning!"

"Fighting back now, are we?"

"Of course not!"

"I would certainly hope so. After all, who was it that gave you what you have?" She leaned forward, lips grazing his skin. Whenever things played out like this, Sam was like putty in her hands. Melting and bending to her fingers. This was not love, of course. There was no romantic feelings between the two of them. She simply lusted after him, inhaling every bit of his body, and he had no choice but to go along with her whims. It was not a submissive or abusive relationship, either, for if it were, he would have left her services a long time ago. "The clothes on your back, the shop you run with such pride..." Her teeth gently chewed on his ear lobe. Sam gasped, suddenly jerking. "The _beauty_ of the power you possess… I gave it to you. All of it. You are _mine_ , Sam."

The Boss pulled back. There was a devilish smile on her face, so wicked and beautiful that a lesser man wouldn't believe that she wasn't one of the people who had Wellston City by its balls.

"And you belong to me."

Sam could do little but gulp and steady himself for yet another rough night. Yet a small part of him was actually looking forward to this. After all, a hot blooded male would gladly take his position, so long as they had the Boss' fancy.

Plus, she was very wonderful. Both in the bed and out of it. Now, if only she had a better personality…

"Ow!" Sam hissed, grabbing his shoulder. The Boss gave him a little smirk, clearly aware of what he was thinking. "Bitch..."

"I'm afraid the boy underneath me is the bitch tonight. Now, shut up and strip."

* * *

 _ **~ It's a Wonderful World ~**_

* * *

Morning arrived far too late for Sam. When he arrived to work, just in time to open the shop, he realized that his clothes were still disheveled. His collar was wrinkled, vest messy and his belt sloppily done. More embarrassingly was the fact that there was a bite mark visible on his collarbone.

"My back hurts..." Sam grimaced, tapping his lower back a bit. The Boss was a wild thing indeed, if perhaps a little too violent for his tastes. Not to mention territorial. Despite her lithe frame, she was actually very strong. Admittedly, Over Heaven could have pulled her away, but that would just like make her more determined. And more likely to break his goddamn hip. "Why can't I ever meet any nice girls?"

The bell chimed, signaling a customer. "Ooh, this place looks nice." Sam looked over his shoulder and blinked. A student from Wellston, going by her uniform alone, had entered the coffee shop. She must have been a year or so older than John, with shoulder-length pink hair and vibrant pink eyes. "Looks kinda empty, though."

"Tell me about it..." Sam sighed, catching the girl's attention. "Welcome to my shop. What can I do for you?"

"I'll take a mocha!"

"Coming right up."

The bouncer moved to the back of the counter, firing up the machine. Sam paused for a brief moment when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a pair of eyes watching him. Outside the shop, there was a shabbily dressed man leaning up against the street lamp from across the street, hands stuffed in his pockets. All he could make out from this distance was his black shirt and yellow tie and his jeans.

However, all he sensed from the man was killing intent. Sam narrowed his eyes, wondering who this person could be.

* * *

 _ **~ It's a Wonderful World ~**_

* * *

Ever since word spread that the Three's bouncer had defeated Waldo and ensured that he would never be able to fight again, the Brandish District had returned to being a warzone. The Men in Black and Nickel Backs were at each other's throats, now that their target of interest was out of the game. Most people had chosen to stay out of the crossfire, but some, feeling slightly incensed, had decided to join up with the gangs once they proved their capability.

Just as the Boss had predicted, the two gangs had fought each other to near exhaustion. The leaders, feeling it was time to settle things once and for all, gathered their very best fighters and took to the streets.

Both gangs had dressed in matching apparel. One side dressed in leather jumpers with a design drawn on the back of the jacket, resembling a coin being flipped. The other side, true to their name, wore black suits.

Bodies, beaten and bruised and near-dead, were sprawled all across the streets. Some had been thrown into buildings or pounded into the pavement, lodged deep in concrete. Others suffered worse fates, having been killed outright. One in particular had a steel pipe rammed through his skull and pinned to the ground. Another had their neck impaled on a street lamp, left dangling like some kind of scarecrow.

Gang Wars, as it turned out, was a brutal and bloody experience.

The rivalry between these two gangs had eventually reached its climax. Both sides were at their dropping point, but their respective leaders were insistent. Neither would back down until the other was beaten or dead at their feet.

So, it came as a surprise and shock when this rivalry had ended in a stalemate, so sudden and abrupt that all bystanders looked on and saw a mind-boggling sight.

The twin leaders of the Men in Black were dead. One had their neck bent at an angle, hanging upside down on a wall, abdomen impaled and their lung punctured by what looked like a steel wire, keeping them in place. The other was crushed, half of their body completely smothered by rubble. The leader of the Nickel Backs, on the other hand, suffered a more merciful fate, as a hole was present in the middle of his forehead, indicating that he had been shot.

The persons responsible were also standing before the remains of the two gangs. One was a woman of short stature, perhaps a little under five foot one, wearing an oversized black hoodie and white short-shorts with neon green socks and muddy sneakers. In her arms was a plushie of what appeared to be a panda. Her companion was male, somewhere between his late twenties to early thirties, bearing messy brown hair that was tied back into a lion-style ponytail. He wore a white designer's jacket with a dark blue v-neck and faded blue jeans. His eyes were closed, and his lips were adopting a Cheshire-like smile to its fullest.

"Do we have your attention now?" the man said pleasantly, as if he hadn't just killed three people. Three people who were the leaders of the biggest gangs in the Central Ward. "If so, then listen closely. My name is Jack. The little girl next to me is Mary. And as of this moment, you lot work for us."

A member of the Men in Black bristled. "The hell?! You expect us to follow you, after you just killed our bosses?!"

"Of course not. I'd think you were a fool if you did. You have the option of fighting back and seek revenge, but I highly advise against that. Unless you wish to end up like your boss."

No one dared to move. Some looked at their leaders' corpses, unsure whether to fight or flee. Some members looked at one another, uncertain as to what they should do. One member of the Nickel Backs spoke up in a shaky voice. "What-what are the benefits of joining you?"

"For one," Jack raised a finger in the air. "You get to live." Then he raised his middle finger. "And secondly, you'll be paid handsomely. Assuming some of you have honor, however, I doubt you would accept. Those that don't wish to join with us, feel free. However, if you raise your hand against us, we will kill you where you stand."

An ultimatum. Join and live. Flee and live. Fight and die. It was simple.

A few brave souls chose the last option, too incensed to think of anything else. They valued their loyalty for their leaders, and held nothing but respect and admiration for them. With a roar, they all threw themselves at Jack and Mary, intending to kill them for what they had done.

Jack's smile grew as he swung his arm. Blood splattered across the ground. One attacker's body fell to the ground, his neck spewing blood and forming into a pool near Jack's feet. Another flailed on the ground, screaming as she clutched the stump that was her severed leg. The last was suspended in the air, held there by some invisible force.

What happened to him was better left unsaid, for let the shocked and horrified expressions of those in attendance watching tell you what occurred. One Men in Black member couldn't hold down her lunch and found herself vomiting all over the street. Six others followed her example.

"So then. Anyone else?"

* * *

 _ **~ It's a Wonderful World ~**_

* * *

After the pink-haired girl, Sam had eleven or twelve other customers. After that, things had slowed down considerably. Throughout this whole time, the stranger had remained where he was, waiting patiently for what Sam assumed was his opportune moment. With little to no customers, the stranger now made his move and entered the establishment.

Sam wrinkled his nose and gagged, smelling copious amounts of body spray. Overdoses of perfume would have been preferable. The man had an angular face, Asian-looking with beady eyes and slicked back silver hair. Around his neck was a silver chain with a lock. His form was slouched and walked as if he had a limp.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you could say that..." the shifty-looking man gave him a crooked smile, not even bothering to hide the malicious intent aimed at the bouncer. "You're Sam, right? The guy who works for the Three. The one they call "the bouncer."

The barista narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess… You're from a gang that wants my head on a pike to send a message to the Three." he guessed. "Look, pal. Word of advice. Leave while you can. I'm working, and I'd rather not bust up my shop."

"Sorry, my friend, but that won't be happening." the man answered as he took out a lighter and flicked it open. "Do me a solid and burn to a crisp, yeah?"

Sam's eyes narrowed, then they widened when he saw the man suck in a breath and blow on the flame. In the next second, the coffee shop exploded into fire. The walls were scorched black, tables incinerated to ashes and the windows shattered and melted. Despite this, Sam evaded the flames, completely untouched as he jumped out, landing out in the street.

"God dammit..." Sam grimaced as he rubbed his neck. "I just got new wallpaper."

The shifty man stepped out from the flames, completely unharmed like Sam, except the flames seemed to follow him as they swirled around his outstretched palm.

"The name's Harker. This is my Ability, Pyromaniac!" he announced the name of his power with a grin. In Sam's opinion, the man was an utter idiot for proclaiming that. "And today, bouncer, you're gonna die!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: "Over Heaven" is an alternate counterpart to Dio Brando's "The World." It is in it's base form, rather than its evolutionary form, "The World Over Heaven." It's dubious as to whether or not _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven_ are actually canon, so "The World Over Heaven" will not be included. Over Heaven's name comes from the song ****"I Want To Stroll Over Heaven With You" by Alan Jackson.**


	3. Chapter Two: The Bouncer, Part Two

**unORDINARY x JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Crossover:**

" **My Unordinary, Bizarre Adventure"**

* * *

Part 1: It's a Wonderful World

* * *

Chapter Two: The Bouncer, Part Two

Announcing the name of your Ability, and what it was able to do, was the stupidest move a person could do. It was part of the reason why Sam never revealed anything about his Stand and let people assume what they did, as to remain on the advantage.

Harker, his would-be assassin on the other hand, was an idiot by announcing what his powers entailed. Then again, just by looking at his Ability, it was easy to tell what he could do.

' _Controlling flames, huh?'_ he thought as he dusted off the soot from his clothes. While they weren't burned, on account of him using Over Heaven, they were a little black. _'This is going to be fun.'_

"As fun as being burned to a crisp sounds, I think I'll pass." Sam said, tugging on his gloves as he glared at Harker, who in turn smirked back as he raised his hand. The flames cackled and whipped around it like a snake, coiling beneath his touch. "Also, you owe me a new goddamn shop, you asshole."

"I would worry more about yourself than your stupid shop!" Harker shouted. "Now burn, baby!"

He swung his arm. The flames lurched and shot after him, burning up the ground as it charged. Sam rolled out of the way, evading the incoming flames. They curved upward into the air and began to change direction, coming right at him from above. Clicking his tongue, Sam brought Over Heaven into existence.

" _ **MUDA!"**_ the Stand bellowed as it through a hefty punch at the incoming flames. The speed, force and power behind the punch created a powerful gust of wind that caused the flames to recoil and break apart. Taking this opportunity, Sam moved away from the flames and right at Harker. For as powerful as Abilities were, if one were to take out the user, it was ultimately useless. All he had to do was get him within striking range.

Unfortunately, Harker wasn't about to make it easy for him as he breathed against his lighter once more. A spiraling burst of flames roared into existence, causing Sam to halt his advance and retreat, only to realize that now, he was in between two burning paths. The first flame had regained its strength and resumed its charge after him, while the second one was already on the move.

Sam narrowed his eyes. He _really_ hated using this, but if he didn't, he was going to die.

" **Over Heaven**!"

The sound of gears groaning rung in his ears before everything turned into silence. The world grinded to a halt. The flames ceased to cackle. The water rushing from the fountain's spout, a few meters outside his shop, fell silent and stood in mid-air. Stranger still, the world looked as if it had lost all of its colors, reduced to a pitiful washed-out state. The only thing that retained its color was Sam and Over Heaven, which stood above him as its eyes glowed fiercely.

"Five seconds..." he murmured as he stepped out of the way of the flames' path, knowing full well that if he didn't, he would be burned to a crisp. "Four seconds. Three seconds." Then he strode his way towards Harker, who had also remained frozen in time. As far as Sam could tell, he was unable to tell that he was about to receive the worst beat down of his life. "Two seconds. One second."

He snapped his fingers. And the world resumed.

The flames slammed into each other, smashing and coiling and coiling into a singular form. Harker's wicked smile grew wide with glee, unaware that Sam was standing behind him. "Hehehe… Man, when I tell Jack that I killed the Bouncer, he's gonna flip! And I'm going to be filthy rich! Whoo boy, I can already smell the money… And to think, this is just for killing Sam! If I kill the rest of the Three, I'll be on easy street forever!"

"So, that's who I'm after." Sam remarked dully, making Harker freeze. He turned around, ever so slowly, and found Sam smirking at him with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Thanks. Now, do me a solid and get bent."

" _ **MUDA!"**_

Before Harker could even attempt to retaliate, Over Heaven plowed its fist straight into his stomach, knowing all the air from his body and sending him straight into the air. Surprisingly, the man still had enough willpower to control his flames and flicked his hand, gathering them all around his body. Sam had to admit, he was impressed by what he saw.

But it wasn't good enough!

Over Heaven lunged, rearing back its fists as it delivered a barrage of punches, far too fast for any normal person to see. Not even Sam, the owner of the Stand, could see them all. All he could see were silver flashes, pounding away at the flames. No, not even that. Each punch was blowing up against the flames, breaking them apart.

 _ **Flames become powered by the winds that blow against them! The stronger the winds become, so too shall the flames grow more uncontrollable! With each strike, Over Heaven's fists gathered wind and struck against it! The flames grew stronger and stronger, rather than break apart! Surely, this would have been a fatal mistake on Sam's part!**_

 _ **However…!**_

" _ **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"**_

The ball of flame that was Harker's shield grew in size. Each blow had only served to increase the size and power of Pyromaniac. The first strike that Over Heaven had delivered was pure, raw force that forced the flames to break apart. This time, however, he was deliberately feeding the flames more power.

After all, Harker was trying to defend himself with his own flames, curled around him like a blanket. But even he would have trouble of controlling flames of this size, much less flames that were expanding in a matter of seconds.

The flames suddenly died weak, as if weakened by some unseen force. They dispersed until only small embers remained, falling to the earth and crashing to the street with a sickening 'crunch.' Tugging at his collar and fanning his face, feeling a little hot under the weather, Sam approached the burning remains of Harker, who had been cooked alive by his own Ability.

"That punch made you focus everything you had on your Ability trying to defend you." Sam said, knowing full well a corpse couldn't respond. "Since you seem to know about me, I guess you also know how everyone who the Boss had me beat the shit out of also went out. Getting up close and personal is my only flaw, really." Not necessarily a lie, given Over Heaven's ludicrously short range. "If all you could focus on was having your Stand protect you, you couldn't focus on maintaining its size and power. It's not a bad Ability…"

Sam turned away on his heel, leaving the corpse to burn and cook out on the street. He casted a glance at his ruined shop and grimaced. So much work and effort went into that coffee house and now it was burned to a crisp. It was going to take _weeks_ to get it repaired. While that wasn't an issue, paying for it was. Sure, Boss gave him one hell of a paycheck, but most of it was safely tucked away in his savings account, so as to not have that much cash on him in the event some random asshole tried to rob him blind.

At any rate, he should give the Three a report. If someone was gunning him, and by extension the Three, then they needed to be notified. Taking out his cellphone, Sam brought it up to his ear. "Archipelago? It's me. You may want to get in touch with the Boss and War Hound. We've got a problem."

* * *

 _ **~ It's a Wonderful World ~**_

* * *

Word reached Jack's ears about Harker's failure in terminating the Bouncer within the hour. Not surprisingly, really. He had half-expected the man to fail. That being said, he wasn't expecting to hear how the Bouncer had cooked him alive with his own Ability.

"Gotta admit, the guy's got class." he remarked as he stretched his arms. His upper body was naked and bare, revealing pale skin marred by scratches. He looked behind him and smiled, seeing the shivering and spasming bodies of girls, scantily clad with a thin coat of sweat caked on their skin. "See? I told you I'd treat you all wonderfully."

"It astounds me that one moment, you're willing to slice and dice several people into tiny pieces, and in the next, you're a gentlemen in the bedroom with the same women you threatened to kill." a voice called out dully. In the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows, was a finely dressed man in a white suit with black tailings. The upper half of his body was hidden in the shadows, but he was clearly wearing a mask, evident by the large red circles that glowed like embers. "Now that Harker has failed, what will you do?"

Jack shrugged. "To be honest, I just sent the nut job to test the waters. See if this guy was all he was cracked up to be. Now that I know he's legit, I can start ruffling up some feathers." He chuckled as he looked at his fingers. Oddly, they were thinner than they should be. And his nails were sharp, almost like they were daggers. "The Men in Black, the Nickel Backs… The Three were waiting for these guys to take each other out, but now we own them. Or what's left of them, anyway. Still trying to think up a name."

He stood up, leaving the bed and heading towards his nightstand. "Still, I really do owe you one. Where'd you find Mary, anyway? Never seen a girl like that turn someone to bloody mush before, just by knocking them around like that."

"She was...a leftover from a business venture." the man admitted. "She'll serve you well." The man then slowly began to sink into the shadows, his presence fading from the room. "Do remember, Jack, that the only reason you earned _his_ favor was because you impressed him. Very actually live up to his standards."

"Don't really care much 'bout that." Jack outright admitted with a grin. "So long as I get to raise some hell, I'm fine with disappointing him. But I'll keep that in mind." The man vanished, gone completely as if he were never there. Jack had to admit, that was one hell of an Ability.

Still, the guy did have a point. The only reason he got this far was because the man's boss had taken an interest in him. Why was anyone's guess. After all, who would take interest in a convicted criminal that busted out of jail a few weeks ago?

Well, whatever. He'd cross that bridge when he got to it. For now, though, he'd focus on the matter at hand. Now that this Sam had proven himself to be the threat everyone knew he was, he could finally start making himself known. Plus, he was sure that Harker must have spilled the beans by now, so chances are, the Three knew who ordered the hit on their precious gem.

And nothing felt sweeter than knowing that your mark knew who was coming for them…

* * *

 _ **~ It's a Wonderful World ~**_

* * *

It would be about forty minutes before the Three convened at Hotel Dies Irae. Rather than the penthouse, they had gathered at the hotel's restaurant, having booked a private booth for their personal use. Sam fidgeted, feeling completely like a fish out of water despite having been here for several months now. Yet no matter how many months passed, he could never quite get used to the fact that he was able to dine in such an expensive place.

The mysteries, horrors and wonders of working for the mob.

"Well, we scraped off Mr. Charcoal off the pavement, right where you left him." Archipelago told him as he bit into his plate of roasted beef. "Gotta say, never thought I'd see someone get killed with their own Ability. Sorry 'bout your shop, by the way. I'll have one of my boys clean it up for you."

"Thank you." Sam said gratefully as he bowed his head. While Archipelago and he were not close, the man felt as if he owed the young Stand-user a great deal, especially given what he helped accomplished in these past few months.

War Hound, however, didn't seem so pleased. In fact, he looked livid, though it was not at Sam. "Whoever is responsible must be a fool!" he snarled, baring his canines. They were absurdly sharp, almost like fangs. "Do they think they can get away with attacking one of our own?!"

"It appears so." the Boss said coolly. Of course, Sam knew that deep down, she was seething. She didn't like it when someone, especially a nameless shmuck, though they could dare touch something that belonged to her. "Before you killed him, did you get anything useful out of him?"

Sam nodded. "He said he was working for someone called Jack."

"Jack?" Archipelago asked. The bouncer turned and, to his surprise, found that the mob boss's face was written with shock. "That sick fuck's out of prison?!"

War Hound narrowed his eyes. "You know who he is, Archipelago?"

"Know him? Old man, _everyone_ knows who he is, considering he named himself after one of the most infamous serial killers in history. Of course, no one knows his real name. Jack's just his nickname, and he made damn sure everyone remembered it when he killed the Royals of four different schools. This was six years ago, by the way. Way back when I was just my old boss' second-in-command."

The Boss creased her brow. "I believe I've heard of him, now that you bring that incident up. The victims were all chopped into pieces, with the name "JACK" carved into their body. The body count was low, but it was still serious enough. When Police caught him, he willingly gave himself up without a fight."

"Yeah, because he wanted to raise hell in Augustine." Archipelago wrinkled his nose in disgust. "They made a special little cell for that fucker after he slaughtered over sixty inmates when it was meal time. Oh, and this was on his first day in Prison, by the way!"

Sam felt his stomach lurch. He had seen and done many things while under the Three's service, but hearing what Jack did… He sounded like a deranged lunatic. If someone like this wanted a fight with the Three, he definitely had to be mad. He had seen what the Three could do, and they were no slouches in a fight. If Jack was serious about picking a fight with them, he at least must have had something planned. But what?

Or...was he just so crazy he thought he could beat them by acting like a lunatic?

"If someone like this was incarcerated, how did he escape from Augustine Prison?" War Hound demanded. "Surely, he couldn't have fled without some form of aide!"

"Does that matter?" the Boss cut in sharply. Her eyes were burning. A chilling cold settled in the atmosphere, bringing a shudder down Sam's spine. "What matters is that this bastard has the gall to try and pick a fight with _us_. More importantly, they tried to send us a message. I say it's only fair we send them a message in return."

Having a feeling he'd most likely be needed, Sam looked at his "owner." "What kind of message do you want us to send, Boss?"

She took a drag of her cigarette before turning to face Sam, her blue eyes glowing like fire.

"Tell them, _you don't fuck with the Three_."

* * *

 _ **~ Eyes of Heaven ~**_

* * *

By now, word was spreading among the criminals and scoundrels and scum that lurked in Wellston City, about how some idiot had tried to take on the Three's bouncer and got killed for his troubles. About how someone overthrew the Men in Black and Nickel Backs and was trying to start a fight with the Three, with the aforementioned attack being the start of it.

Needless to say, many thought the idiot stupid enough to attempt such a thing had a death wish. If there was one thing people in this city knew, it was this: you don't fuck with the Three. They fuck with you. And when they fucked with you, it was going to be swift and bloody.

In a small little rundown bar, just outside the city limits, a group of criminals – all of whom were former members of the Men in Black that Jack graciously allowed to leave – sat at a table in the far back, drowning their sorrows.

"That guy's crazy." a woman with dark brown hair and red eyes said as she took a shot from her small glass, gulping down the contents in one go before filling it again and going for another round. "I mean, he looked nutty enough, but trying to start a fight with those motherfuckers? How insane do you have to be?!"

"Ain't no one fuck with the Three and live to brag about it, much less actually get the chance to mess with them." another member, a man with long black hair that overshadowed his eyes, said somberly. "They were scary as shit when they first started. Ever since the Bouncer came along over half a year ago, they became the goddamn boogeymen."

The third member of the little gathering, the eldest judging by his rather impressive beard and frost-white hair, scoffed as he took a drink from the bottle directly. "Got that right. Shit, has it really been only half a year since Sam came to Wellston City? Feels a lot longer than that."

"That his name?"

"Seriously? You know the Three and their Bouncer, but you never bothered to know his name?!"

"Hey, don't go screaming at me! You think I pay attention to this shit?!"

"Everyone knows who the Bouncer is." the first Man in Black said, waving his hand. "Especially considering what he does. Tells you he's a _cripple_ , just to let your guard down, before he wrecks you six ways from Sunday! Nobody knows what his Ability is, but some say the guy can stop time."

The woman of the group snorted. "Bullshit. I heard he can lift your ass up and beat you so fast, you can't even see it."

"No one knows what the bouncer can do. But the fact is, if the Three send him after your ass, you can kiss any future you had goodbye."

Many theories about this fearsome Bouncer sprung up. Practically everyone knew his name and capability in the months following his employment. It was also no secret that the leader of the Three, The Boss, used him as her personal boy toy. Many men envied him for his position, for a few brave souls expressed their desire to have a shot at this fearsome woman. Others knew that attacking the bouncer was the same as asking for death.

The fact that Jack, this psychopath, had ordered a hit on him out in broad daylight and was openly declaring war with the Three, was enough for everyone to get the fuck out of the way and wait for the smoke to settle.

It was funny, really. Jack stopped a Gang War, but was about to start another one. This one going to be far more bloody.

And the few that knew his reputation knew that this was exactly what he wanted…

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **The stronger the wind blows, the faster the fire spreads. The fire generates winds of its own that are as many as 10 times faster than the ambient wind. Over Heaven basically just threw as many punches as it could to fan the flames, up to the point where Harker got burned alive by his own Ability. It isn't Araki levels, but it's the best that I can do. I'm also trying to make Sam rely more on his own wits and strengths with Over Heaven's base abilities, rather than rely constantly on the time stop. 'cause let's be honest, The World's time stop is broken AF. Five seconds of being frozen plus barrage of MUDAMUDAMUDA? You dead, bro.**

 **Side note: FINALLY FINISHED STARDUST CRUSADERS. I'm so far behind, it ain't even funny.**

 **EDIT (10/27/18): For some reason, the chapter didn't appear, even though the site says its published. I'm not sure if people suffer this problem. Just to be on the safe side, though, I'm reposting.**

* * *

 _Stand Report_

『 **Over Heaven** 』

User: Sam

Destructive Power: A  
Speed: A  
Range: D  
Durability: B  
Precision: A  
Developmental Potential: A+


	4. Chapter Three: The Bouncer, Part Three

**unORDINARY x JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Crossover:  
** _ **"My Unordinary, Bizarre Adventure"**_

* * *

Part 1: It's a Wonderful World

* * *

Chapter Three: The Bouncer, Part Three

By now, everyone and their mother had heard that someone had picked a fight with the Three. The districts were on full alert, the Brandish District in particular. Once word got out that Jack surfaced in Waldo's former territory and killed the leaders of the Men in Black and Nickel Backs and assumed full control of the group, A-SEE/D-SEE were in charge of tracking the bastard down while Archipelago and his Fall Out Boys were asked to keep their ears to the ground. In the meantime, the Boss and Sam did what they did best. One gave the orders and he followed them down to the letter.

The fact that Jack had targeted him specifically, the supposed strongest member of her entourage, meant that there was a probability he was being targeted. If that was the case, then it was best for him to lay low for now and try not to draw too much attention to himself.

Currently, Sam was standing in front of the charred remains of his coffee shop. Archipelago was willing to pay for the damages and renovate it for him, but he was still pissed. Outside of his job with the honest-to-god mafia, he enjoyed the simple life. And now, all because of some pyromaniac, his workplace was closed for business for who knows how long.

He took a slow drag of his cigarette as while running a hand through his hair. " _Bueno pena_..." he muttered in his native tongue. "Now what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Sam?"

The barista craned his head. To his surprise, he found John with what he assumed was his girlfriend or maybe someone he knew in school. A girl with pink hair and yellow highlights, eyes electric green. They were dressed in casual clothes, so they were obviously not in school right now.

"Well, this is a surprise." Sam remarked. "What brings you around? Hope you weren't planning on ordering a cup of joe, friend, because an asshole burned my shop to a crisp."

"What happened here? Are you okay?!" He asked in concern. After seeing the guy practically every day getting coffee and getting to know him, John thought of Sam as a good friend. When he saw the state of the coffee shop after dragging his friend, Seraphina, along, he felt a sense of dread.

"I'm fine. Can't say the same for my shop though. Sorry to say, but I won't be serving you guys coffee any time soon."

"Forget that. I'm just glad you're alright." He said in relief. "But who did this in the first place?"

"Some pyromaniac who thought it was a good idea to torch a building." Sam grunted. "A friend is gonna fix it up, but I've got better things to worry about. Anyway, who's your girlfriend?"

Seraphina raised an eyebrow while John's cheeks turned pink. "She isn't my girlfriend, you ass! This is my friend Seraphina! She goes to the same school as me."

"That so? Well, pleased to meet you anyhow." Sam nodded at her and she returned the greeting in kind. "I would give you a cup on the house, but as you can see..." He gestured to the remains of his shop. "Anyway, what brings you around these parts? Last I checked, the kids from your school only swing by around here for coffee to wake yourselves up in the morning."

"John said there was a good coffee shop here, so I decided what the heck." Sera shrugged. "Shame to see I won't be getting a taste. Then again, I'm not much of a coffee fan."

"Plus, there's a mall not far from here." John told him. "I figured it'd be nice to hang out." An idea struck the young teen, an eager smile forming on his face. "Why don't you join us?"

The barista stared. "You sure? I wouldn't wanna impose on your outing."

"Eh, it's fine." Sera smiled thinly. "Plus, with the way John talks about you, I'm kind of curious about who you are myself. I wouldn't mind hearing a story or two."

"Well, hope you enjoy relatively mediocre tales, because that's pretty much all I know." Sam shrugged before pulled out a portable ash tray and snuffed out his cigarette.

"Fine by me. Let's get going."

* * *

The trip to the mall turned out to be the best place for Sam to actually find time to relax and unwind.

 _'Shit, when was the last time I actually had time to relax since I got to this place?'_

In his old life, he had been practically been raised in a hospital and struggling to work past the horrible cancer that plagued his body. He could not remember anytime he found something to help him relax or something to help take his mind off of things. And yet here, in this screwed-up world full of super powers and assholes, he was finding joy in spending time with a bunch of high school kids in a mall.

As it turned out, Sam hit it off with Seraphina rather easily. The girl was rather laid-back and struck a chord with him not long after they started speaking about each other's respective lives. In his case, she was amazed that he was a cripple who managed to find a simple ordinary life and a stable job before wondering if the reason he and John got along so well was because they were birds of a feather. For Seraphina, he learned she was apparently the former top dog at Wellston before John met her and got her to defrost.

"You, a bitch?" Sam snorted. "Yeah, I don't see it. Especially after you just got done telling me you are a slacker."

Sera smirked. "Oh, I was believe me. And believe it or not, all it took was a stupid assignment on Shakespeare."

"MacBeth or Romeo and Juliet?"

"Worse." John groaned. "Hamlet. God I fucking hate that story. And I've only read it once!"

"Ouch. I take it you two were at odds in the beginning?"

"That's putting it lightly. Back then, I wanted perfection on the assignment, and John had to go and ruin it." She said jokingly.

"Hey! We still got an A- on that assignment. That's still a victory!"

"Well, if you don't count the minus part." Sam chuckled. "But there's more to the story, isn't there?"

Sera grimaced. "Let's just say I grew up with an overbearing mother and a hell of a lot of issues. Anyway, I think I spilled enough about my life story. How about you, Sam? What brought you to Wellston?"

"Nothing glamorous or anything. To be frank with you, I was diagnosed with cancer some years back. Spent a good deal of my life going to chemotherapy for god knows how long. Got to the point where I had to drop out of school." He took a drag of his cigarette and sighed. "It was a rough time, and worse on my mother. I did manage to get better when I ended up in Wellston due to certain circumstances. Even found somebody who was willing to take pity on a cripple like myself and get me on my feet. Hence why I'm a barista at a coffee shop."

"Wow. That's...amazing."

Sam smiled wryly. "Eh, it wasn't all that."

"So, how did you and John meet?"

John smiled sheepishly. "I was his first customer, actually. I think it was around the time I got accepted into Wellston?"

"It was." Sam confirmed. "You were a terrified little shit back then."

"Hey, can you blame me? I'm practically powerless against practically 99% of society! Excuse me for being a little scared back then!"

"Little? You looked so jittery I thought you were scared of your own shadow!"

Then again, he supposed that was natural. John was pretending to be something he wasn't and was looking forward to a fresh start. Obviously, as later encounters proved, that was far from the case. Then again, what else was he expecting? Just because Wellston placed a higher standard towards academics didn't mean things would change. His new school was just as involved in this stupid hierarchy business that the world was obsessed with. Power determined everything.

The first few days since Sam saw him, John had been a wreck. He could have fought back or pushed them away, but instead he just took the abuse. One time the poor kid came to him sporting one hell of a black eye and a swollen cheek.

Sam didn't understand why he felt the need to just lie down and take the abuse. If he used his powers, he could have gotten everyone to leave him alone. Instead, he just accepted it and continued pretending.

Then again, what happened to him was none of his business. If he wanted to become somebody's punching bag, who was he to stop him? Besides, even they knew each other well enough to be called acquaintances, soon to be friends perhaps, they were still strangers towards one another. The odds of John taking his advice were null, and Sam imagined that the former King of Bostin wouldn't take it very well that a mere barista knew about his dirty laundry. At the very least, John seemed to know how to take care of himself and could fight back, albeit not as strongly as he would have were he not holding back.

At any rate, things did seem like they were going well for him if he managed to make a friend at that school. And a female friend at that.

 _'If Archipelago were here, we'd both be betting that these two are a match made in heaven.'_ Sam thought whimsically.

"If you boys are done arguing about John being a scaredy-cat, anyone hungry?" Seraphina intervened in their conversation as she aimed her thumb over her shoulder and at a diner behind them. "Dunno 'bout you, but I'm getting hungry."

"It is getting close to lunch time, huh?" John checked his phone and saw that it was well into the afternoon. "I could go for a bite to eat. How about you, Sam? Feeling up for something greasy and likely to make you fat?"

Sam scoffed. "Please, like I'll get fat from eating a burger or two."

* * *

While Sam was enjoying his unexpected time off, his superiors were busy dealing with other matters.

The Boss and Archipelago were walking through a narrow corridor, barely lit by a few ceiling lights. The surrounding area looked as if it belonged to an abandoned warehouse or something as discarded pieces of trash, piles of filth and spiderwebs lined the floor and walls. That estimation was not far off the mark, as the two were presently in an old abandoned warehouse within the Brandish District.

Prior to Jack's sudden emergence and declaration of war against the Three, just after Sam had finished dealing with Waldo, the Boss had set up some base of operations and facilities in Brandish to act as footholds. Once the two gangs beat the snot out of each other to the point where conquering them would be child's play, she'd be free to expand. Unfortunately, those plans went out the window when Jack showed up and took control of the gang himself.

Those present in the facility, tasked with guarding the warehouse from any intruders, froze on the spot when they saw the Boss and Archipelago approach. One had a stare that promised nothing but absolute and unadulterated pain and the other was sporting a smile that would have been right at home in a slasher film.

They instantly knew why and promptly stepped aside.

"Is he in here?" the Boss demanded. The guards nodded hastily.

Without another word, she opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was small. Unbearably so in that it had barely enough space to fit three people. In the middle of the room was a single person; a Man in Black whose suit was tattered and torn to shreds, red blotches staining the outfit and skin soaked in water and sweat. He sat on a chair, utterly beaten black and blue all over with his hands being nailed to the back of the chair.

Archipelago whistled. "Damn, your boys knew what they were doing." he remarked as he inspected their prisoner. "Poor bastard. Still alive and breathing, but every joint's nailed to the chair. I bet it must hurt to even _think_ about moving."

"According to the boys here, this one is remarkably tight-lipped." the Boss growled. The temperature in the room seemed to drop drastically to the point a cold mist began to seep at her feet. "No matter what they did, he refused to tell us anything."

"Which is impressive, considering who he works for." Archipelago hummed. "Jack is a lot of things. Inspiring loyalty is not one of them." He turned to his comrade. "Give me three minutes. Two tops."

"Take as long as you want. Just make sure he sings."

He nodded and watched as she left the room. The metal door swung closed and locked in place, leaving Archipelago alone with the captive. He returned his attention to the man, who was now openly glaring at the man in hate. Archipelago responded with a grin as rolled up his sleeves and began removing his gloves.

"Now, here is how things are going to play out. See, normally when in situations like these, I play the guy who tortures you so you can spill your guts out or kill you and get nothing out of it. Pretty much like every other torture scene in games and movies and all that jazz. But, me? I tend to operate a bit differently."

He slipped his gloves into his pockets, then slowly unbuttoned his jacket while loosening his tie. He then proceeded to remove the jacket and tie, folding them and gently setting them down to the floor before continuing.

"If there is one thing I respect above all else, it's **loyalty**. Even if you work for a scumbag, the lengths you would go to impress someone like that or even give it your all in their name, you made a solemn _vow_. A _promise_. You would _never_ betray the expectations of your boss. It's love in its purest form. Devotion. I respect those who would sooner cast themselves into hell than _betray_ the man they swore themselves to. In fact, it's why I respect those yakuza fellows. Swearing blood oaths to their closest friend and their boss, accepted into their ranks and families and swearing to do everything in their power to ensure their family prospers."

Archipelago leered down at the captive, his hands twitching.

"I'm not going to ask you what you know. Hell, I won't even bother asking why Jack decided he thought it was a good idea to pick a fight with us. Instead, I'm going to do something else."

His smile turned vicious as he held up his hand. The prisoner watched in horror and dread as the hand morphed into what could only be described as a metal claw.

"Regardless of who you used to work for and who you work for now, you asshats thought it was a good idea to attack one of our own. You thought you could pick a fight with one of our boys and not expect to walk away without a scratch? Wrong." Archipelago took sadistic glee in watching his captive squirm as he gently pressed one of his claws up against his cheek, slowly dragging it down his cheek and towards his neck. "I _respect_ you for not wanting to say anything or tell us what it is that freak is up to. But respect and kindness don't mix. I'm going to make it clear that you **fucked up in every sense of the word**."

The claw reached his shoulder. The prisoner stiffened when he felt Archipelago's talon-like fingers spread out and grow tense.

" **And I am going to enjoy. _Every_. _Second_**."

He squeezed.

The Man in Black screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

He screamed in a place where no one could hear him, save for the guards outside his cell and the Boss, who could only describe the noise as disgusting music.

* * *

"Man, that was delicious!" Sam burped as he patted his stomach. "Didn't think the Mall would have good burgers and fries like that."

"See? Told ya they were good."

Seraphina smirked. "See, John? Going to the Mall isn't so bad."

"Except for when you decided to go clothes shopping."

"Be glad she only bought a shirt and nothing else." Sam deadpanned. "Trust me on this one. There is nothing more awkward than a male friend standing in the middle of the lingerie section."

"Ah, dude! Did you have to say it like that?!" He questioned in embarrassment.

"For the matter, why do you know that?" Sera raised a brow.

In the back of Sam's mind, a memory from when he first realized he had a Stand popped into his head. Specifically, when the Boss had taken him under her wing and took him out to get proper clothes whilst also doing her own shopping. One memory in particular had his cheeks turn scarlet as the Boss, ever the minx and possessive bitch she was, showed off a dangerous set of underwear that would have made a man become enthralled in lust in a matter of seconds.

"...personal experience. Let's leave it at that." Sam said wisely. As they continued to walk, he stopped and saw a small booth off to the far left. "What's that?"

The two followed his stare. "Oh, that's an Ability Gauge vendor, I think." John told him. "Some people can measure a person's Ability. Some do it for free, others get paid. Though more often than not, it's usually a scam."

"Yeah. I can see that. Don't know why people do stuff like that. Seems kinda sketchy to me."

"I know, right? The vendors are usually inaccurate or he participants feel like they get cheated and freak. It's a whole mess just waiting to happen." John said.

"My ability is much higher than that!" Said participant screeched angrily.

"...case in point."

The man in charge of the booth looked incredibly nervous as if afraid the woman was going to blow him into bloody bits. "W-whoa, hey now. C-calm down, this really isn't something to get worked up over!"

"Excuse me?!"

Sam sighed. "Looks like she really didn't like his evaluations."

"Seems like." Sera nodded. "Should we do something?"

"Like what?" Sam looked at her. "If you wanna get in the middle of this hot mess, be my guest. As for me, I really don't want to be turned into bloody paste."

John frowned heavily at Sam's words, but he couldn't really refute them. It wasn't their place to get involved in this mess. If they got involved, the situation would probably just escalate to the point where violence was all but assured. On the other hand, her shouting was drawing attention from everyone passing by and would likely end up garnering the attention of a security guard. Besides, if she attempted physical violence here, she would definitely get into trouble with the authorities.

Even so...

"...I'll be right back."

"Wait, what are you..."

Seraphina watched in surprise as John marched on up to the gallows and towards the gauging vendor.

"Dammit John! Why did have to go an meddle..." Sam lamented. He quickly followed after the idiot to ensure he wasn't walking into danger. He was so insistent about maintaining this lie that Sam had no doubt he would tank whatever hit the woman would throw his way. Faintly, Over Heaven manifested behind him and looked ready to intervene at the drop of a hat.

"Excuse me, but do you think you could maybe tone it down a notch?" John said as he walked up to the woman. "I mean, come on. Your reading couldn't have been that bad."

The woman turned on her heel and glared at the boy. "Shut up and stay out of this, kid! This is between me and him!"

"Lady, calm down." Sam advised. "What the hell has you so worked up anyway? Nine times out of ten, these readings are just freaking scams. If anything, I'd be more pissed about him ripping you off of cash than whatever crappy reading he gave you."

"Um..." the vendor smiled sheepishly. "I actually charge a dollar."

The barista blinked. "...seriously? The fuck did you tell her?"

"This bastard-!" the woman angrily aimed a finger at the vender. "Told me I was a 3.6!"

John raised an eyebrow. "And are you?"

"Of course not! My ability is much higher than that!"

"Well, let me ask you this. Is that poor reading really worth getting so worked up over?"

Rather than calm down and think about this logically, seeing as how John did have a point, John's attempts to dissuade her only seemed to make her even angrier. "Are you making fun of me, you little brat?"

"What? No! I'm just saying you should-"

"Butt out! Little weaklings like you should just keep your traps shut!"

Sam's eyes narrowed. _'Aaaah. Now this makes sense.'_

This woman was just another one of those arrogant bigots who think they can do anything just because they have power. They lord over those weaker than them and will snap any anyone that tries to disrupt their authority.

Yeah, John should've left this one alone.

Behind him, Over Heaven glowered as a hand tightened into a fist, showing exactly what Sam wanted to do. He stepped closer to John and glared back at the woman. "Back off, lady. Just because somebody told you your power sucks doesn't mean you should start spouting stupid shit."

"Wha-Sam!" John hissed. "The hell are you doing?!"

Before John could attempt to try and calm the woman down, her eyes glowed. Over Heaven reared its fist back, ready to clock her lights out. "How dare you talk to me like that!" she snarled as she raised a hand, light gathering in the middle of her palm. An energy based attack from the look of it. "If you apologize right now, I might be willing to let you go!"

"Interesting offer." Sam smirked. "Here's my response. Go fuck yourself."

Fury filled the woman's eyes. The light in her palm grew brighter and looked ready to explode. In response, Over Heaven threw its fist forward.

For a moment, the world looked as if it had stopped in its tracks. Yet Over Heaven's power had not breached the surface nor affected time. Instead, the world stopped all on its own. Its fist was centimeters away from the woman's face, yet it made no move to continue. This was because Sam willed it to stop at the very last second.

As for why...

"...hey, Payton. Long time no see."

A hand had wrapped around the woman's hand and pulled it upwards. The owner of that hand was a mall guard, evident by his brown uniform. His face was gaunt and eyes narrowed dangerously at the woman he had stopped from using her Ability, the glare alone daring her to try something.

"Who the-unhand me!"

The officer, Payton, paid her no attention before he turned his head to the barista. "Sam." he greeted amicably. "Been a while. I heard what happened to your shop. Sorry."

"Eh, no biggie." Sam shrugged. "It'll get fixed up pretty soon thanks to a friend of mine. How's the wife?"

"She's doing fine, thank you."

"Are you even listening to me, you bastard?!" the woman in his grasp raged. "Let go!"

Payton glared at her. "Shut up." His eyes glowed and his grip tightened. The woman let out a cry as she felt the bones in her wrist threaten to brake. "I'm placing you under arrest until the authorities arrive."

"Wh-what?! But I've-"

"In case you haven't noticed-" Payton gestured to the sizable crowd that had gathered in response to her constant yelling and threats. Some had already produced their phones and were recording it and posting it online. "-there are dozens of eye witnesses here who saw you about to use your Ability. And in case you really are that stupid, anyone who uses their Ability in public and attempts to physically harm someone can and will be fined."

The woman's anger and confidence faded in seconds as the color from her face drained. "B-b-but-"

"If I were you, I'd quit making my job harder than it already is." Payton warned her. He then turned his attention back to Sam. "Sorry for the trouble. If you're free, my little girl would like to know if you plan on visiting for the BBQ next week."

Sam smiled. "Can't say no to that. Your wife's beef briquettes are to die for, after all."

Payton smiled back at him before he turned his attention to the vendor, who at this point was relieved that someone had arrived and stopped the woman from causing him any further trouble. "And as for you..." he growled. "I thought I told you to pack it up. If I catch you causing trouble again..."

The vendor nodded shakily. With his job done, Payton dragged the woman behind him and vanished further into the mall. The tense atmosphere lessened and the gathering of onlookers dispersed, once again returning to their normal routines.

John stared at Sam. "...what the hell was that?!"

"Ah, nothing. Payton's just a regular at my shop and a close friend." What Sam couldn't tell John was that Payton was in bed with the mob, much less the fact that he was one of War Hound's boys.

* * *

After two minutes of screaming, the sounds came to an end. The door creaked loudly as it was swung open, revealing Archipelago once again wearing his coat, tie and gloves in spite of the fact that his button-shirt was now sporting large red stains.

"I'm disappointed, really." he said in spite of his smile saying otherwise. "All it took was a minute for him to spill his guts."

The Boss took a quick drag of her cigar. "And the other minute?"

"Reminding him of his colossal fuck-up. Anyway, I got good news and bad news. Which you wanna hear first?"

"It doesn't matter. News is news. It's how we make of it is what matters." She said coolly.

"Gotcha. Bad news first then." His face pulled into a grimace. "The little shit wasn't told much, but the gist is that Jack isn't just declaring war. He's planning a hostile take-over. He took over the Brandish District because its the middle of Wellston City and is slowly expanding his influence. He's also got his fingers dipped into a few of mine and War Hound's home turfs. Supposedly, the crazy bastard is planning something big in the next couple of weeks. And unfortunately, we have no idea what's happening or where the hell it will happen."

The Boss hummed. "And the good news?"

"He's not alone. He's got a second-in-command." Archipelago's grimace expanded. "A thirteen-year-old girl named Mary."

Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Apparently, they call her Bloody Mary on account of the fact that anyone she uses her Ability on is reduced to paste on the walls. From what the idiot knows, her Ability is Telekinesis. Textbook ordinary Ability, and she uses it to slam everything around her into anything and everything until they're broken heaps or smashed into tiny bits."

"So on paper, her ability is simple. But given the results, her mastery over it seems to be a strong Elite-Tier at the very lowest. Interesting..." She took another drag after processing the information. "How did Jack come across her?"

"Apparently it was around the time he broke out. But the guy didn't know the specifics. Speaking of, there's rumors that someone apparently helped Jack bust out of prison. Didn't know who could help him escape Augustine Prison of all places though. Still someone we ought to be wary of, considering that place is locked up tighter than Fort goddamn Knox and all of its staff are god-tier."

"And its home to some of the most deranged and most dangerous criminals in the entire world." the Boss closed her eyes. "People value power and strength above everything else in this day and age. If your stronger than everybody else, no one will bother you. But, rules still exist. Rules to keep the rowdy bunch in line. And when someone steps out of line and doesn't get the memo, they're carted off to a hellhole where their spirit will break so they'll know better, or never see the light of day."

She heard the whispers and stories of the place. Of the kinds of people who were sent there. Serial killers, terrorists, madmen and revolutionaries and radicals; every lunatic from all walks of life were sent to that place and thrown into a pit so deep they couldn't hope to escape. All the while, the guards threw away the keys to their cells and made sure that if anybody did dare to escape, only death awaited them.

Which begged the question, who had the resources and abilities necessary to stage a break-out?

"...do we know anything about who might have sprung Jack? Anything at all?"

Archipelago pursed his lips. "Depends. Ever heard of David Bowie?"

"The musician? What about him?"

"Because that was the only clue I got from the guy before he conked out from blood loss. Well, it wasn't so much as a name, but a song title. He kept mumbling, _The Man Who Sold The World_ over and over as the light faded from his eyes. Not sure if the guy was some avid fan or something. But there's gotta be something in those words."

The Boss scoffed and dismissed it as nothing more than trivial nonsense, yet she couldn't shake this feeling that, somehow, she had missed something important.

Regardless, at least they had something to go off of. And as much as she hated to say it, they had to play the waiting game for now. And when Jack reared his ugly head, she would show him exactly why picking a fight with the Three was a bad idea.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Sam's story takes place around the same time as John's, so by the time shit hits the fan, Seraphina will probably already be suspended and John will have that horrendous gel out of his hair.**

 **Still, gonna be honest. I don't like rehashing canon events very much, but I do want to show off Sam and John's friendship to a certain extent. Hence the reason why I showed Sam together with John and Seraphina during their mall trip. Speaking of John, that boy really has no idea what the fuck he's doing. It's like he doesn't realize that he's about to recreate the events of Bostin all over again, and this time it'll be his own damned fault.**

 **Buuut whether or not John actually reaches that point in this story is up for debate. Also, Payton the mall guard is part of the mafia. Just comes to show how much influence and authority the Three have in Wellston.**

 **Fun fact, wrote this chapter alongside my usual suspect co-writer Daemon of Wrath while listening to "The Man Who Sold The World," albeit the one sung by Nirvana. Good band. RIP Kurt, and may your legacy continue to rock the world.  
**


End file.
